Finishing concrete is a multi-step process involving repeatedly working the surface of the freshly poured concrete with various different handheld tools. Depending on the size of the job, this may require workers to be on their knees for long periods of time, and may also require workers to reposition themselves about the concrete to move various tools there over to obtain the desired surface finish.